


A Matter of Fact

by hunters_retreat



Series: Moments Like These [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, F/M, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Timestamp, broken tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Told you there was more to you than just your face,” Gibbs said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple.  “Don’t know why it took you so long to believe me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Fact

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timestamp to [ Moments Like These](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112801). It will make no sense without having read that first.

  
  
“Gibbs, it’s happening again.”

He barely had the hint of her voice before Abby was throwing herself into his arms.  Gibbs wrapped her up, eyes vigilantly scoping out the nearby surroundings to see if there was an immediate danger to her.  He knew there wouldn’t be but after years of waiting for Abby and Tony to make their way home Giibs couldn’t just stop worrying.  He’d have done it anyway, before the Cloud-Ragers and Cloud-Deviants and the way the world had gone to hell so he didn’t try to rein in on the instincts that had helped him survive this long. 

“What’s wrong Abs?”  He asked as she settled more firmly in his arms.  He looked down and watched her shift just slightly, eyes looking up at him like he had the power to make the world right again.  He wished he could, but no matter what he wanted Abby would always wake up each morning, her once pale skin now golden with a thick white stripe running down the center of her face.  The stripe matched one around each of her wrists and her ankles.  Nothing Gibbs could do would change the fact that she was a Dun, nor that Jimmy was.  Nor the fact that Tony was - 

Tony.  Nothing got to Abby like Tony’s trouble.  He understood why she got worked up about him.  It’d been that way since Gibbs and McGee had found them; Abby tired and frightened as she tried to free Tony and Tony exhausted, half starved, and held captive by slavers.  It still brought out the rage in Gibbs, but he tamped it down before Abby could see it in his eyes.

“He’s locking himself away again, Gibbs.  I tried to get him to come out and play with the kids, but he won’t leave the house.  He said he had things to do but when I went to ask him again after lunch he was still in the same place.  He’s just … it’s not okay Gibbs.  You have to make it okay.”

Gibbs patted Abby’s back, kissing the top of her head.  “I’ll do what I can, Abby.”

He caught movement in her periphery and saw Jimmy and McGee coming towards him.  McGee might be busy as hell running things around Stillwater but no one could fault the way his attention always strayed to Abby.  If he hadn’t noticed her running through the center of town someone was sure to have informed him.  Everyone that heard their story had grown to care for Abby and they’d protect her from anything that came at her.  Tony didn’t see it, but they gave him a huge amount of respect for bringing Abby home and they would protect him the same.  Most of them anyway.  Those that were still afraid of him because he was a Paint were smart enough to at least be polite to him.

“Abby?” McGee called her name gently and she pulled away from Gibbs before burying herself in her bondmate’s arms. 

McGee looked up at Gibbs and he just shook his head, mouthing “Tony”.  McGee nodded his head, but there was a sadness in his eyes that Gibbs wished he could remove.  Damn it, they were supposed to come home and be happy.  Gibbs never thought he’d get them back and have to deal with a Tony that couldn’t find himself.

“Come on, Abs.  Let’s get something to eat before the kids come looking for you.”

Abby went with him and Gibbs gave him a small half smile as he turned her away.  McGee was right.  The kids Abby taught would be looking for her any time now and she had better get herself pulled together. 

Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs spotted Jimmy.  It wasn’t an accident that brought Jimmy to that part of the town and Gibbs knew it was a simple offering.  Jimmy was there for support and guidance if he needed it.  He’d never say it aloud, but it was implicit in his arrival and Gibbs had learned to trust the former autopsy gremlin’s instincts.

“You have a minute, Jimmy?” he asked.

Jimmy gave Gibbs a real smile and Gibbs had no doubt that the Dun had thought he was going to be turned away.  Yeah, a lot had changed but Gibbs still didn’t like to talk about his feelings to anyone and he didn’t think anything would change that.  He’d do what he had to though.

“Abby was worried.  I could have felt her coming a mile away,” Jimmy said as Gibbs started walking down the street towards the house.  It had been his childhood home, but when Gibbs and McGee realized what was happening they’d decided to make a safe haven for Tony and Abby.  That included having a home for them to come back to.  They’d build off the back of his family home and now McGee and Abby lived in an apartment about the home and Gibbs and Tony shared the space underneath. 

Jimmy hadn’t had an easy time when his powers had come in but he’d been lucky enough to be with Ducky at the time and the other man had taken care of him.  Jimmy was empathic and could feel what other people were feeling.  He’d become a great asset to the community and he never flinched away from what he needed to do; not even when it was standing at the gates and looking down on a slaver train, letting the emotions of the caged wash over him.  He was a good man and Gibbs was grateful to have him at their side.

“She’s concerned about Tony,” Gibbs admitted.

“She’s always concerned about Tony,” Jimmy teased lightly.  They took another few steps before he continued.  “But this time you’re concerned about him too.”

“Yeah.  He’s not himself.  They’ve been back for three months.  He’s strong enough to be out now but he refuses.  He works out in the house, stays behind closed doors, and never ventures out into the community.  At first it was just the way we found him but once his bruises healed and we got rid of the malnutrition and exhaustion I thought he’d pull out of it.  I figured he’d force his way into the limelight around here and he’d be off and running.  I’ve just never seen him so …”

“What?”

“Still.” 

 Jimmy nodded.  “Gibbs, what is he supposed to do?”

“What?” The question took him off guard.

“Let’s be honest.  Tony has always had issues and he covered them up with a pretty face and an unhealthy amount of pranks and trivia and we all let it go because Tony was smart and funny and good at what he did.  When the changes happened, it took away Tony’s coping mechanisms.  Not only that, but it took away the one thing he really believed he was good at; his job.  He failed to bring Abby home.  He let her get caught and he got captured himself, twice.  He forced Abby to use her illusions to cover him up so that they could travel and he slowed her down because of it.  He couldn’t protect her and he’s not going to get over that easily.”

Gibbs grabbed Jimmy by the arm, spinning the Dun around to face him.  “He did not fail her,” he ground out, surprised at the callused way Jimmy was putting Tony down.

“No, he didn’t,” Jimmy’s eyes were surprising sad as he said it.  “But those aren’t my feelings, Gibbs.  I feel it whenever I try to see him.  He let you all down and he has no use here.”

“There are so many things Tony could do,” Gibbs said softly.

“Maybe, but Tony is sitting alone in a room because he doesn’t know that.”

“Did he say something to you?” Gibbs asked.

Jimmy shook his head.  “Tony runs from me faster than anyone, but I caught something when I was walking past the house this morning.  I thought it might help.”

Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out.  “Thanks Jimmy.”

“Just take care of him, Gibbs.  He’s my friend too.”

Jimmy walked away then and Gibbs stared for a minute before he thought about his options.  He knew better than this.  Idle hands and all that, but when Tony had come to them he’d been so sick they’d had to make him rest and Gibbs was still unsure about pushing his bondmate.  He didn’t know how far this Tony would go to prove himself and so he’d hesitated.  That time was over though. 

Instead of walking to the house, Gibbs turned and walked the other way.  He had some things to put together.

**

“Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“Late?”  Gibbs had barely walked in the door before he pulled Tony to his feet.  Tony looked up at Gibbs in surprise.  Gibbs hadn’t said anything about going anywhere tonight and it wasn’t like Tony usually went with him.  People were too afraid of Tony for him to feel comfortable walking out among everyone.  Tony didn’t like the way they stared at him and he could never get past the feeling that they were judging him for what happened to Abby.

“Yes.  Throw some clothes on and let’s go.”

“Gibbs, I don’t think-”

He stopped what he was about to say because he knew the look on Gibbs’ face.  He expected Tony to comply and tonight Tony couldn’t say no.  Not when all day long he’d felt a steady stream of concern from his bondmate.  He didn’t know what Gibbs was so worried about but Tony didn’t want to add any more to his burden.

Instead, he walked back to their bedroom and pulled on some jeans and a clean tee shirt.  He went into the bathroom and cleaned up.  When he looked at the mirror – something he tried to avoid – he couldn’t help but feel like a stranger was staring back at him.  Instead of the clear skin he expected, his face was pale except for on the right side.  Starting at his eye and making its way down the side of his face was a dark brown patch of skin that marked him for what he was; a Paint, a Cloud-Deviant, a freak who could only hurt people. 

He heard a tap on the door and he forced the thoughts from his head.  Gibbs couldn’t tell what he was thinking any better than Tony could through their bond, but they both felt what the other was feeling and the self-loathing probably wasn’t helping Gibbs tonight.

He pushed out of the bathroom and forced a smile on his face.  “Ready to go?”

He knew it wasn’t fooling Gibbs, but for once his lover wasn’t pushing it.  Instead he let Tony put his shoes on before he took him by the hand and led him out the door.

Tony didn’t ask where they were going and Gibbs didn’t say anything as they walked down the street.  It was quiet out and on walks like this Tony could almost forget about the rest of the world.  They walked past the school and Tony could see Abby in there, one of her elderly volunteers reading a book as she made them come alive with her illusions.  He wanted to stop and watch, but Gibbs was pulling him forward and Tony followed along.

The main hub of Stillwater was the old community center.  In there, Jackson Gibbs held court as a judge and magistrate of sorts.  Across the street was the medical office where Ducky and Jimmy set up shop.  Tony hadn’t seen much of either of them, outside of their official capacity, and he knew he should try to make amends with his former friends but he wasn’t sure he could handle the pity in their eyes.  They knew what he’d been, who he’d been, and he hated the way they looked at him now that he was so much less.

Gibbs and McGee, oddly enough, were the only ones that didn’t make him feel that way.  Gibbs was a strong, steady sense of strength in his head and McGee was the only one that made a point of talking to Tony when it wasn’t necessary.  He called Tony on the things he believed were bullshit too and that was a piece of never ending amusement to Tony and a balm to his unsteady nerves.  McGee never looked at him like he was about to break.

Past the community center, in the distance Tony could see the walls that had been built around Stillwater.  He knew at this time of day that McGee was probably up there, talking to the men and women about the change of guard.  He’d watched a few times when McGee had forced him out of the house and Tony had been proud of his friend, astonished and amazed at the way the geek had grown into himself.  He teased and cajoled where needed, and he was a patient ear when it was needed as well.  He was a leader of men and the people in Stillwater followed him for good reason.

Gibbs led Tony into the community center and back towards the offices.  Gibbs had an office there but Tony had never actually seen him in it.  They arrived outside of the conference room where Jackson worked small cases and Gibbs went in without knocking.

Tony was surprised to see Jackson there with a small group of young adults.  The man had a stack of files on the table in front of him and his hand rested on them as he pushed himself out of his chair.

“Tony, son, it’s good to see you.”

Jackson was one of the few people who refused to notice how little Tony liked to be touched.  Or he was just like his son and he refused to give in to Tony’s discomfort.  When Jackson pulled Tony into a tight embrace, he couldn’t help but return it.  It felt good, to be held by another person, to know that they weren’t afraid of him, but Tony was always wary of it with most people, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“It’s amazingly hard to see you, considering you live under my roof.”

Jackson wasn’t being mean so Tony just gave him a small smile.  “Things to do, people to see.”

“Exactly,” Jackson said as he walked back to the other end of the table and grabbed the stack of files.  “These should do you for now.  I’m sure more will come in and I’ll let you know if there is anything that needs immediate attention.”

Tony just stared at the files.

“You didn’t tell him?” Jackson asked his son.

“We were going to be late.  I didn’t have time,” Gibbs said, but Tony could tell Gibbs did this on purpose.  Whatever this was.  “And I’m going to be late again if I don’t leave now.  I’ll see you at home later Tony,” Gibbs said.  He pulled Tony close, something Tony had grown accustomed to, but when he tilted Tony’s head up and kissed him softly it was another thing all together.  Affection flowed through the bond between them, something stronger and deeper too that Tony didn’t name yet, but Gibbs was more of a private person and it surprised him that Gibbs was giving this small group of people a show. 

Gibbs was out the door before Tony could protest.  Something he realized was probably why he did it in the first place.

“Tony?  The thing is I’ve been playing judge over these people’s lives for more than two years now and it’s become a matter of instinct, personal knowledge, and who I trust.  That’s not the way to protect people and it’s not the way to judge what’s right or wrong either.  I can get by on smaller things, but these files are the ones that I can’t make a decision on until I know the real truth.  I need you to sniff it out.”

“I’m not …  I don’t know how …”

“You do.  You’re a cop, Tony.  The community needs someone like you.  Leroy and Tim are counting on us to make sure things run smoothly on this side of things, so they can take care of the rest of it.  I know I can count on you, son.”

There was no saying no to Jackson.  Not because he wouldn’t accept the answer or because he demanded Tony’s obedience, but because of the calm acceptance of Tony’s ability and his faith that Tony could help.  He didn’t know how to say no to that.  It was the same way Gibbs had always treated him also – though with less head slaps of course – but it made Tony want to do what he could to help the man who had given over his house to them.

“I don’t … I don’t know the people in town.  I don’t know where anything is,” he finally admitted.  Other than the major buildings that Tony had no choice but to acknowledge, Tony didn’t know anything about the Stillwater that had developed within the wall. 

Jackson pointed to the people watching from the other side of the table.  “They’re all waiting to be trained.  To be honest, they were getting into some trouble and we realized they needed a little something to keep them busy.  I don’t know how well they’ll train up,” the group shuffled around a little at that, but Tony watched Jackson wink and a few smiles broke out among them, “but we’ll see how it goes.  I’d suggest interviews first to see who you want as your assistant before you begin though.”

Jackson was out the door before Tony could answer that.  Like father, like son.   Tony took a deep breath and looked at the others.  There was a Roan among the others, a Dun too.  Tony was the only Paint in the community but none of them seemed afraid of him.  It was a relief. 

“So, you group of reprebates want to be cops?”

Some snickering, some laughter, but one girl stayed off to the corner, arms wrapped around her torso like she had to hold herself together.

“Let’s get this started then.”

He didn’t think too much about what he was doing.  Tony had always been guided by instinct and he let it lead him today.  He talked to the group, getting to know them a little.  It was like Jackson said, just a group of older teens that needed something to keep them busy.  They were all smart though, fast on the uptake and Tony knew that Jackson – or maybe Gibbs – had handpicked them for this.

 Jackson’s idea of an assistant was a good one though, Tony thought as he considered the actual implications of what he was doing.  He needed someone that could help him get his feet, who knew the locals, and who knew how things worked in Stillwater.

He talked to them all about what he’d expect and how he’d have to run things loose at the beginning until they knew what they were building.  He dismissed them all for the night then, telling them if they were still interested to be there in the morning. 

“Jessica?” he called out before the girl could run away with the others.

She was a beautiful girl, only 16 with long blond hair and hazel eyes, but she hid behind her hair and she seemed to pull in on herself in ways that made Tony cringe.  He’d been watching her the whole time, trying to figure her out.  She was smart and funny when she spoke but she was quiet unless specifically addressed.

“Yes, sir?”

He pulled her back into the office and she took a seat next to him.  “So what’s your story?” Tony asked softly.  “You didn’t really volunteer much and I didn’t want to push but I need to know that you’re really here.”

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair but she straightened herself up though she was still looking down at her hands.  “I’m the only one in my family that survived the Cloud-Ragers when it hit Stillwater.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, sir, the thing is my family all turned.  I was … I locked myself in my room and hid in my closet where they couldn’t get me.  They turned on one another when they couldn’t figure out how to get out of the house.  I was locked in my room for three days before anyone came looking.  I came to terms with all that,” she said softly.  “Jimmy helped me, but no one sees me anymore, you know?” She asked, finally making eye contact with him.  “They see this poor girl who lost her family in the most gruesome way imaginable.”

Tony let out a deep breath because he could understand that completely.  “Guess we’ll have to change that then, won’t we?” he asked.  She gave him a small smile and he went on.  “I need someone who knows everything there is to know about Stillwater and I think you’re the right person for the job.  So, my assistant?”

Jessica smiled then, a real smile, and Tony wondered how long it had been since she’d done that. 

“I’d … I’d be honored.”

“There’s no honor to it.  It’ll be grueling work, back breaking, and there is little appreciation for it, but being a cop, doing something for other people, it’s worth it.”

Jessica smiled again and Tony was too caught up in the sudden onslaught of her questions to realize that for the first time since he’d become a Paint, he was really smiling too.

**

It was late when Gibbs finally got home.  He said his good night’s to his father in the front of the house and made his way back to the add-ons he and McGee had been living in.  It was quiet but Gibbs could hear Abby’s laughter upstairs.  He could hear the murmur of MGee’s voice, his animated retelling of something.  Gibbs didn’t want to disturb them so he made his way back towards the bedroom.  Tony was there, he knew that from the bond but Tony’s emotions were retrospective and Gibbs wasn’t sure what he’d find.  Tony could just be exhausted from the day’s work, or he could be angry at Gibbs for leaving him with Jackson and a job that he’d never asked for.  He could just he brooding again.  The only way to know what to open the door and walk in.

The lights were out and Gibbs didn’t try to turn anything on.  He slipped out of his clothes quickly before crawling up into bed behind Tony.  He pulled his bondmate close and Tony allowed it, settling with his back against Gibbs’ chest. 

“I know what you were doing,” Tony said softly.

Gibbs didn’t say anything, but made an encouraging noise to get Tony to keep talking.  Instead, Tony turned in his arms until they were face to face.  Tony leaned up, kissing him slowly before pulling away.  Gibbs wanted to pull Tony close again, to bury himself in Tony’s scent and the feel of his body against him, but he knew there was more on Tony’s mind.

“Thank you.”

Gibbs was surprised by that, but when he looked at Tony he could see a smile pulling at his lips.  “I don’t know if I can do it.  I’m exhausted tonight and all I did was talk to them.  I don’t know how long it will take before my body can really take the activity, but it felt good to be out of the house.”

Gibbs knew it was more than Tony’s body that was tired. 

“It felt good to be useful.”

“Told you there was more to you than just your face,” Gibbs said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple.  “Don’t know why it took you so long to believe me.”

Tony laughed and Gibbs pulled back just to look at him, to see the joy on his face to go with the feeling of hope that was bouncing across their bond.  “Just a little slow on the uptake lately.”

Gibbs brought his hand up and lightly tapped the back of Tony’s head, a subtle reminder of the days when he’d have given a full force slap to keep Tony in line. 

Tony’s smile grew even wider as he brought a hand up to caress Gibbs’ face.  “I finally figured it out though.”

“Yeah?”

“It doesn’t matter how much I hide.  So long as I only let them see the Paint, they’ll never stop being afraid of me.  They’ll never know who I am until I show them something else.”

“They’ll love you, Tony.  Once they see the real you.”

“You think so?”

Gibbs pushed Tony onto his back and he could feel the sudden desire that spilled over the bond.  He chuckled darkly as he pressed his forehead to Tony’s.  “It’s only a matter of time.”

When he leaned down to kiss his lover, Tony surged up into him, responding in ways that took Gibbs by surprise.  He’d always known that Tony wasn’t himself just yet, but feeling his joy and love, watching the way he was responding to Gibbs’ touch, he knew he was finally getting the real Tony back.

He knew they’d have some rough times, knew the way before them would have some darkness, but if he had Tony back, Gibbs knew they’d come through it all just fine.  It wasn’t just a matter of time.  It was a matter of fact.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the timestamp meme. [](http://girlygothic.livejournal.com/profile)[**girlygothic**](http://girlygothic.livejournal.com/) asked for a timestamp of[ Moments Like These](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/416854.html). This won't make much sense without reading that. It's a little missing scene between Tony and Abby making it to Stillwater and the final scene when Tony is a much loved part of the community. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
